Replacement outcome
by katiewolfey
Summary: What happens when Walter interviews for a new employer and how will others react? I don't own Scorpion and this is my first story.. Enjoy! My DocX was faulty so hopefully it's fixed. Thanks for all the reviews and they will have a task to do soon but there is some context between these two I wanted to happen.! Thank you for reading guys :)
1. Chapter 1

"-Okay that's all I really needed to evaluate about you." Walter finished up. "Thank you."

Paige and Ralph were walking in as she passed a young woman her age was walking out, being herself, she said hello before she left. "Is that a new client?" She asked as she was placing her stuff at her desk.

"Uhm no-" he stuttered trying to think of a lie, "she's just a friend of Megan's."

"Oh okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to know what I've been up to lately." He left to the kitchen and then he noticed that Toby was approaching him. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Yes I do, you're going to analyze a situation that doesn't need to be analyzed." Toby flinched when he heard Walter say that because he was right. He knew that out of everyone, Toby knew that he was lying, but what he didn't want him to know was why he lied.

"So if I asked Paige why you lied-" Walter pushed him to the back of the garage so Paige couldn't hear him.

"Toby, I don't need you to start an argument between me and Paige when there is nothing for us to talk about." Walter gave him a serious glare while Toby was just analyzing the situation more.  
"Well if there is nothing to discuss then why are you trying your damnest to not tell me who that lovely lady was that was in this office. Is she a new lover of yours?" Toby looked at him to see if he hit the mark, but he could tell he was far from it.

"Who she was isn't important, I'm just gathering some data to compare in a social experiment." Walter looked back at Paige and felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach start to grow, and the nerves getting to him did not go unnoticed by Toby.

"You know sooner or later the team will find out," Toby said while walking away, "You're smart but you're not that smart."

Just as Toby got back to his desk Cabe had walked into the compound, "New case," everyone in the group stopped working on their separate projects and walked over to Cabe and the files that were in his hand. "There was a mishap in government files, three people are under investigation and Homeland needs you guys to find out who's computer was involved."

"Why don't I just look at them and tell you who was lying or not?" Toby asked once again flaunting his psychiatrist degree. "I did graduate from Harvard you know."

"These three men are apart of special opts. They are trained to know how to lie to lie detectors, physical pain, and even the smartest of psychiatrists."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" Cabe stated, "Get in the car and I'll explain the rest of the way there."

"I need to take Ralph to school." Paige said grabbing her son's back pack, "Is it okay if I meet you there?"

"Walter ride with her I'll give you the coordinates on where we are going, and you can meet us there." Cabe said tossing him Paige's keys.  
"Wait we aren't going to Homeland?" Sylvester asked packing up his stuff.

"No not this time, this is on the down low so everyone involved in the case isn't inside any of the buildings that someone could over hear." Walter looked at Cabe concerned a bit more on the details not being explained and it didn't take a genius to realize that something more was going on, "This isn't the first time there has been a mole, and I think this team knows that better than anyone."  
"Text me the coordinates and we'll be there as fast as we can." Walter said grabbing his phone and waiting for Paige to get Ralph.

/Scorpion

Walter watched as Paige gave Ralph a kiss on the forehead and sent him off, when she got back to the car she noticed something was wrong with Walter again, but this time it seemed like he was upset with her. It wasn't until they were almost to their destination and almost an hour of awkward silence that Paige finally broke.  
"What's wrong?" Walter gave her a confused glance and didn't answer the question. She placed her hand on his when they had reached a stop sign right in front of the building they were supposed to meet at. "Walter."

"There is something I need to tell you, and I need you to not get upset if I tell, okay?" He didn't ask in a sympathetic manner only logical, which worried Paige more.

"Of course." She said getting out of the car.

Walter stood next to her outside of the car and took a breath before talking again, "The woman that was there this morning?" Paige nodded at him, so he continued to tell her, "I lied, she is an old friend."

"An ex?" Paige asked, "Walter you can be honest with me, we aren't in any relationship, I'm okay with knowing what they had to say."

"Yes.. Uhm an ex, and I asked her what I had done wrong in our relationship, because I want to be able to evaluate the mistakes that I made in my previous ones." Paige noticed that Walter wasn't in his "normal" self. He wasn't showing much E.Q., but it was more than she noticed. "I don't want to get into a-"

"Are you two on a picnic over there?!" They heard Cabe yell, "We have business to sort out.!"

Paige put her hand on his shoulder, "If you want we can talk about this later, but Walter it isn't abnormal to think about past relationships." They began heading to the building when she turned to look at him, "But from personal experience, it's easier to leave them where they belong, in the past.."

When they got into the building Toby noticed Walter looking at Paige in a guilty way, "If I didn't know any better, either you two love birds blew off your little flirt fest or you lied."

"That's none of your concerning." Walter deadpanned, and just as he did he looked at Paige while she did the same with a smile.

"Thanks for the answer I needed Mr. 197." Toby said tipping his hat.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked, but Toby had already went to where Sylvester and Happy had finished setting up all the things needed to see who had taken the files. Walter went over to his computer and asked for the codes for each of the computers that were being used by the three men. "Okay each man has had the files encrypted on a drive, but two were secured in a lock after being updated."

"How do we know who's wasn't turned to the vaults?" Paige asked looking at the geniuses.  
"Like computers and phones, thumb drives can be traced to the last thing they connect to, as nothing is ever deleted in a computer, same goes for a thumb drive. When it locates the files added, it also puts time, date, and the computer code we need." Happy explained to both Cabe and Paige.

"So all we have to do is see which one of our guys added the files on February 10supth/sup at 18:35." Sylvester explained looking at the other computer.  
"Two of the thumb drives have that time and date, which one was added to the vault?" Walter asked typing on his computer.

"Computer code is XJ673KLU." Toby read, "The one not turned in is CHA769FI, which belongs to a Mr. Tommy Johns."

"Are you sure, because if we investigate him, we need solid proof that he did it." Cabe said grabbing his phone to tell Homeland.

"Yes unless his wife knows that he is having an affair with a woman named Scarlett, which was his password." Toby said analyzing the last texts and phone calls, "And his reasoning is apparently he was saving up money to not only leave his wife but take his mistress to Paris."

"Okay you guys head back to Cyclone and I'll make the call." Cabe said as the rest of the group began packing their stuff.

"About what I was telling you earlier, don't worry about it okay? I talked to Toby and he gave me some information that was needed in my experiment." Walter said as he leaned in trying not to allow the rest of the team to hear.

Paige tried to act okay with it but in her stomach she felt a growing sensation. She couldn't tell what it was. Disappointment? Sadness, because Walter went to Toby instead of her? "Okay, well I need to run some errands so I'm just going to drop you and the team off. "Are you gonna bring Ralph by tonight?"

"Yeah." She said blatantly. Walter could tell she was far from okay, but he didn't know if she was angry. So he decided to give her the distance she needed and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2:

It was almost seven and Paige had still not come by with Ralph. He kept looking at his clock while everyone else did his or her own thing. Sylvester was doing algorithms on the board. Happy was working on a part to Walter's car. And Toby, being himself, was noticing Walter's odd behavior.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong or not?" Toby finally had enough of his fidgeting and movements to look at his phone. He said it loud enough to get all three of their attentions.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked looking at his phone once again.

"This morning you lied to Paige about one of Megan's friends, then when you dropped Ralph off at school you walked in starring at her with a guilty look like you lied to her, you told me that it was none of my business so you're definitely hiding something there, and before we left you asked if she would bring Ralph over." Toby reviewed the day to Walter like he was right next to him.

"Those are mere observations of today." Walter didn't even look in any of their eyes or direction, but he felt them move toward his desk. They were about to have a meeting he just knew it.

"Okay fine here's my analysis of what happened today, you lied to Paige and are doing something that is either going to hurt her or yourself." Toby noticed Walter fidget so he knew that he was on point, "So when you saw she was hurt when you once again lied about talking to me about your little "issue" you felt compelled to ask if she might bring Ralph over, because wrecking your relationship with her is wrecking one with Ralph."

"Enough," Walter said with an annoyed frown, "even if some of that was remotely true, and I'm not saying it is or isn't, that doesn't matter. What I have to tell Paige is between us, not you guys,"

"Well she is a part of our team and is helping us learn how to love right?" Toby sarcastically asked while patting his heart.

Just then they heard the door open, and Ralph was at the door, "Hi Walter." He said, but he wasn't concerned about that, he was concerned with the woman who had her arms crossed.

Paige's POV

She felt the anger in her stomach weld up more and more as she heard Toby analyze what had happened. Walter lied to her. She didn't have anything else to feel except anger. She lied about going on errands, she needed air from the day she had. The team. From Walter. She knew that the thought of his not only opening up to Toby, but asking his exes what he had done wrong in a previous relationship hurt her in more ways than one. She thought that they were finally getting close, and he was showing more E.Q. She loved the idea of Walter opening up to her more and more, and to hear that he had lied to her made her even madder. Before Ralph walked in to break her train of thought, she thought about the lie he told her this morning. Then this afternoon. It didn't help much that they were discussing a matter about Walter and her relationship right in front of her. Next thing she remembers is her son saying 'Hi' to the one guy she couldn't stop thinking about.

When they saw Ralph, Walter got out of his seat and said hi to Ralph. "Do you want to go hang out with Happy while I talk to your mom?"

"Is that okay mom?" He looked up at her, and she nodded back at him.

"Only for a little while, I have groceries in the car and I need to get you to eat something." She called out. Toby had walked over to her and apologized for his sarcasm about her reasoning there. Happy had nodded when she realized what Toby was doing. Happy wasn't one for words, but as far as Paige could tell, that was an apology for a secret meeting about her.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner about the meeting," Sylvester said coming up to them, "it just happened and I know that we are a family and we shouldn't-"

"It's okay Sylvester.." She looked at Walter with not only anger but also pain, "I was here long enough to know that you didn't say anything. Same for you Toby." He just looked at her in surprise. "You only state facts remember."

Walter looked at her with a huge frown, because the entire time she was accepting the apologies, she never looked away from the direct eye contact with Walter. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you we were having a meeting- Uhmm how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know not only did you lie to me TWICE about the woman, but also you lied about opening up to Toby." She didn't even realize that Toby was watching the two of them. "Who was that woman?"

Walter just looked at Toby and then back at Paige, "Can we go upstairs or to the back of the garage I don't want Ralph to hear us argue."

Paige scoffed, "You weren't concerned with saying things like that behind my back, so why can't you say stuff like that in front of _MY_ son and I?"

"Paige.." He said silently while looking at Ralph, "I just don't want him to think that he might loose someone else in his life."

"Ralph can you do your homework upstairs while all of us discuss an important matter?" Paige asked handing him his backpack and kissed his head, the boy just nodded and went up the stairs.

Happy, Sylvester, and Toby just stood behind while Paige looked Walter straight on, "Go ahead, tell us who that woman was."

"Paige, I wanted us to talk alone, just the two of us." He knew that Happy and Sly wouldn't say anything about their arguments, but Toby wouldn't let Walter live down showing the least bit of E.Q. or his real feelings to Paige.

"You thought it was okay to say things like that without me here so what's the difference now?" She felt her anger lower the more she felt him open up to her, but she didn't know if he was playing her again or if he was really being genuine to their privacy.

After waiting for her to change her mind he finally opened up to her, "It started after we got off the Love Boat, I talked to my ex, and that's where the first lie came from." He saw that her anger was lowering the more he was being honest with her so he continued, "I asked her what I did do wrong in our relationship and she told me that I wasn't truly emotionally committed to her, and that's why I canceled our business dinner."

"Date." Toby butted in, followed by a loud smack to the back of the head.

"Okay that still doesn't explain the woman this morning, is she really an ex and what does that have to do with me?" Paige asked confused more than forceful.

"Well I was doing an experiment, er well more of research on our relationship. I care about Ralph and you immensely, and I didn't want to do what I did in past relationships, I didn't want to take a risk of loosing either of you." Walter felt a huge lump in his throat and as if his friends' eyes were beams, they were burning into his skull.

Paige was just as surprised hearing it as Walter was for saying it. She knew that she cared about Walter and she liked him too. She remembered that mission, and when she was excited for their dinner plans. She knew that no amount of metal work, algorithms, or psychiatrist books were as interesting as the two them talk awkwardly about their more than complicated relationship, "That still doesn't explain the woman."

"It was an interview." Was all he could spit out, the pit in his stomach grew larger than it ever had being next to Paige, because he knew what was next would really hurt her. "I was looking for a new translator of emotions-"

"Walt seriously?" Happy asked, it surprised all of them more than her. She wasn't one to get close to people, but she did know right from wrong and doing that not only behind the teams back but Paige's was wrong. They all heard enough and could feel the anger between Paige and Walter so they left.

Walter knew that the rest of the team was going to give him hell tomorrow for trying to not only hire a new person without telling them, but also for hurting someone that was meant to be a part of the Cyclone. He looked at Paige after they left and he knew she never stopped looking at him. "Paige-"

The pit in her stomach was gone and all that was going through her head now was anger. "I told you day one that I dropped everything for my son. The boy that you want to protect so much, the one that you don't want to hear us argue. I dropped EVERYTHING to come be a part of this team, so you could help me understand my son a bit more, so WHY would you want to hire someone else?" She didn't even realize that she was yelling all she knew was the anger was so much she almost started to cry.

"I didn't know if my feelings for you were being reciprocated, then when I thought about it, I got nervous for the thought of me screwing it up."

"Don't worry you did a perfect job at it now." Paige went to grab her coat and keys.

"Paige I'm sorry, I didn't want our feelings to get in the way of the team. I didn't want to ruin a relationship with not only you, but Ralph too. I was protecting both of you like you want to."

"Ralph sweetie it's time to go!" She called in a shakey voice to get 'coming' in return. "Don't worry you only ruined one relationship, if you had a problem with 'us' you don't need to anymore, because there is not going to be one."

Just like that she took her son's hand and left before he had a chance to say goodbye. Wherever the team went, he was alone to think about the scene that just happened. He not only lost Paige, he lost the respect of his team. He was so frustrated he took the closest cup, which was Sylvester's sharpened pencils and threw it to the door.

"Yeah that'll get the anger to go away." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige's POV

Ralph never talked to Paige during the ride home which made her wonder if he eased dropped. Paige had went home and made Ralph a quick dinner, sat at the table with him, and just sat there next to him not knowing if she would go to work tomorrow, or next week, or ever. She was so hurt and so embarrassed of how far it had gotten between the harmless flirting. When Ralph had finished eating she put him to bed and went to her own room. She just lied on her bed and stared at the wall. She thought about the dream she had with Walter in it. She then thought of how she had to show Walter how to flirt, and how close they were. Just inches apart. She could feel her heart breaking more from that day. Then the leading day when she had talked to Toby about what was her most important thing. It wasn't her job, her social life, or even Walter. It was the boy that was in the room right next to her. She knew that she eventually needed to go to work, but for the time being she needed vacation days and time to spend with her most important thing.

Walter's POV

He heard the rest of the team come back to the Cyclone and each one of them opened his door to check on him. He never replied back, so they left. He knew he wouldn't sleep that night. He screwed up badly. He was so worried that he was going to screw up a future relationship with Paige, that he didn't realize the actions he did just today ruined it without even trying. He tried five different ways to sleep before giving up. He kept replay the words Paige had said to him before she left. '_Don't worry you only ruined one relationship, if you had a problem with 'us' you don't need_ _to anymore_, _because there is not going to be one..' _The only real emotion that Walter was used to is anger, but what he was feeling now he couldn't understand. It wasn't anger.. It was a pain in his stomach thinking about the tears he made Paige cry. It was his heart-pacing fast when he realized how much he screwed up. It was the pain he felt in his head from thinking about every possible solution to have avoided this problem. It was grief of loosing someone he cares about. He closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

He woke the day unsure if Paige was going to show up or not. He couldn't even think about the right way to button up his shirt, he was halfway done when he realized the buttons weren't in the right holes. He had an I.Q. of 197, and yet it didn't matter because right now all he could think about was the cause and effect of what he did. He hurt Paige and at the end of the day it wasn't just effecting their relationship, but also his and Ralph's. When he went down stairs he noticed that everyone was staring at him, except one familiar face. _Paige_.

"She left a voicemail," Toby said hitting the replay button while walking back to Happy and Sly. "Good job for making this worker last."

"_Hey it's Paige, I don't know who is going to listen, or who really cares. But I'm going to take a few days off work; I think it'd be best if I just think for a while. Sylvester I got the new Super Fun Guy comic since your birthday is in a few days. Happy, since you're the second one of knowing how to control their behavior be on watch with their arguing. Toby, don't flirt with Happy 24/7, or be sarcastic and rude to Sly. And guys don't give Walter anything for my time away. Inform Cabe that he'll also need to be in charge of your bickering.. __**beep beep**__ –I'm almost out of time. Walter, I understand where you were coming from with the whole not wanting to ruin your relationship with Ralph. I'll drop him off every now and then so you all can see him. I need this time to think of my important thing Toby.. Thank you for reminding me of that."_

She left him a message. She did still care, and he could hear the hurt that was in her voice, which made all of the emotion he felt last night come back with the anger. He needed the anger to go away, "Did Cabe call?"

"Yeah, no missions today they are doing normal routine things and don't need us." Happy said, "but Paige is bringing Ralph in about twenty minutes before school. We need to tell him he won't be here as often due to some problems."

Walter felt the rage cool when he knew Ralph was coming, but felt bitter sweet that Paige would be here. He wants to talk to her, ask for her forgiveness, but at the same time he knew what she wanted. "I'll be upstairs."

When Paige had come, she sent Ralph to get some food, wished Sly a happy birthday and asked where Walter was, "I need my last check since I will have to pay for bills."

"He's upstairs right now, but I'm sure I can get him." Toby said motioning toward the steps.

"It's fine, I need to talk to him anyways." As she headed upstairs she heard a familiar voice. Her voice. It was the voice mail that she just left them, "Walter?"

He shut the machine off as fast as he could, "I'm here for my last check." She said walking toward him. She could tell from the bags under his eyes he didn't sleep, and he saw the redness in her eyes from crying.

"Of course," he said looking for where he had unfortunately misplaced them. When he found it he handed it to her touching her skin for what could be the last time. "Paige I'm so sorry.."

"Walter," She said with a sigh of exhaustion, "It's okay to not know where a relationship is going. I was just as scared to think we were getting close as you were. The idea of you getting involved in my crazy mess never crossed my mind, until you said you cared about Ralph and I. I knew that there was something there, but I never would have acted on them with out you too. That's what makes this so difficult. I tried at least twenty times to record you in that voicemail, and I couldn't. I think it's time for me to start worrying about Ralph and myself before I come back to this." She looked at him with a broken look, "If you want to fire me and hire someone else, that's fine, but please next time talk to me. I would have been fine with pushing the breaks. I am just as scared as you are in whatever this is. But you need to know, you replacing me hurt more than anything I would've imagined."

"Paige-" Walter was about to finish when Ralph came up.

"Hi Walter, mom I'm finished with breakfast and we have 13 minutes to get to the school, which with the traffic might cause me to be 20 minutes late if we don't leave soon, and that's not counting if there is a crash or red lights." Walter's face lit up seeing that Ralph did the statics at such a young age. "Can Walter come with us?"

Paige froze, "Uhh no sweetie not today, Walter has work to do, but you're right we should leave now. I'll drop by with him tomorrow evening for a little while."

Walter nodded and said bye to both the little genius and his loving mother. While Paige was heading down the stairs she had a look of anguish in her eyes for what just occurred, and when she noticed that Toby was going up the stairs she immediately changed the look had.

"Ms. Dineen, until I see Ralph and you again." He said tipping his hat. She just smiled and waved bye to him and the rest of the group. When Toby finally reached the top of the stairs he noticed Walter doing equations on his own chalkboard upstairs, "Well I'd say that went fairly well."

Walter didn't even notice Toby until he had spoken out, and even after noticing what he had said he still didn't understand the context that Toby was telling him. "Paige talking to you the very day she said she needed some time off, it's an improvement."

"I don't understand how her saying a few things to me would really be an improvement, she just called a while ago and included me in the message so if you analyze it, she really didn't change from a voicemail to personal conversations." Normally Walter wouldn't really talk about Paige and his whole ordeal with Toby, but what Paige said before she left was leaning on him heavily.

"It's the gateway theory my friend, she didn't want to continue having a conversation, let alone look at you yesterday before she left. Then today she took tiny steps to make any type of contact with you. Sooner or later she will return to her normal self or will want to bring up the topic of all of this." Toby came up with a somewhat good solution, which had Walter think about it for a good while.

"The idea of Paige going back to her normal self would be impossible seeing how currently she is just upset with me." Walter continued, "her personality hasn't really changed at all." He liked thinking that Paige wouldn't change all that much, but hated how upset he knew she was at him.

"Well we'll just have to test that, won't we?" Toby stated. "You do know she is bringing Ralph over tomorrow" Walter froze. He could barely deal with the look of anguish and pain in her face a while ago and to think she'll be coming back worried him a bit more. He knew that she would stop by with Ralph, but to come and celebrate his birthday with the group all together for the day made him wonder if she would acknowledge him or not.

"-Walter!" He heard Toby snap him out of the trans he was once again in. "Happy said Cabe called, I guess they had a case for us after all we have to go."

/Scorpion

Ralph's POV

"Hey Ralph!" Sylvester said as both of them. "Do you want to go see what Happy's up to?"

"Actually can you get him something to eat we were running late this morning?" Paige said putting his backpack on her chair. After she was told where Walter was she looked at Ralph, "I'll be right back, 5 minutes."

Ralph watched as Sylvester, Toby, and Happy looked at him working on some algorithms Sylvester gave him. "Hey buddy let's talk for a second." Toby said pulling a seat. Ralph was still paying attention to the problems while Toby was talking to him, "You understand that your mom is taking time off I assume right?"

Ralph nodded his head, "Yeah, she kind of explained it coming to school."

Toby was trying to see if Ralph was upset or anything, but it seemed like he was just fine, as if he understood the situation between both Paige and Walter. "You know you might not be seeing us as much?"

"Yeah, but my mom says that I'll get to come by during weekends while she runs errands." Ralph finished his problems and looked up at all of them who were stunned of how mature he might be taking this.

"Are you sure she said weekends?" Sylvester looked at him not convinced all the way.

"She scooped promised." Ralph finally started to eat his food. "While I was upstairs I heard a bit of their conversation and my mom wants to be sure that I don't loose closeness with others." The sudden amount of maturity for his age impressed and surprised all of them.

"Hey how about you go get your mom so you're not late?" Happy said grabbing his bag for him. Ralph nodded and went up the stairs to get his mom. He understood why everyone was so concerned with how he felt with both his mom and Walter, but both of their feelings were between them and important to Ralph at the same time. He was bad at connecting, but he knew when he should and shouldn't be upset with someone over things that were about him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that when you called for my team's help you would be criticizing every possible thing we're doing." Walter said angered.

"Well If you think it's sane to send only two geniuses without weapons into an armed area with no weapons or protection I'd say you're just a lunatic!" Argued the general. "I've lost my own men, and I don't plan on loosing any civilians today no matter who they believe that are."

"If I need to explain to you again Toby is a behaviorist and I have an I.Q. of 197, I'm sure we can talk to them without weapons or a guard." He stated crossing his arms.

"Enough!" Cabe shouted pulling Walter over to the side, "If you don't remember we only have a limited amount of time before they try and hurt another army base. Instead of arguing with the general try reasoning with him."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," Walter was beyond aggravated that the general wouldn't even consider how safe it might be, "We look like civilians or people that may want to join the group, I don't see the danger in trying to just figure out what they are planning and bugging the area."

"The danger behind it is that they might figure out you're working with us and kill you and Toby on the spot." Cabe looked stern and almost finished with Walter. "Just reason with him like someone else would."

Walter walked over to the general and though what would Paige tell him to do. She'd tell him to think of it like a normal would. Think of not just getting the job done, but also the risks that might be taken. "If we take on of your armed men with us, and they find a weapon there might be a chance that they will catch on. I need to know if you can let one of your men come that doesn't need a weapon to protect us."

"Sergeant Smith can do it, he is a trained soldier." General Ryle said.

"Get him and three other men." Walter turned to Cabe "We're going to need to stya in contact, do you have the communication pieces?"

"Of course." Cabe pulled them out and handed one to all of the team.

"Uhm Walter, the percentage chance of this working is 41% and that's not calculating that they catch on to the military men." Sylvester nervously said.

"We'll be careful." Walter grinned trying to reassure his friends. "Toby are you ready to go, all you need to do is convince them that we are wanting to join their gang."

"You're talking about lying to people who do that for a living, Walter they are as good as I am, if even the slightest flinch will let them catch on." Toby warned him.

"Well then don't flinch." Walter, Toby, and soldiers got into a Chevrolet and drove toward the town. When they finally get there they park in an alley, and go to a rusted door. "Okay knock."

"Of course I have to," Toby said under his breath as a built man answers the door. "We're here to see Merído."

"Why?" The broad man says.

"We're here on business." Toby said equally broad.

"You and him can come, the rest can stay here." The man says leading both of them to Merído.

**This isn't good, you two better watch out and take care of what you need to.** They both hear Cabe say in the ear piece. Both Toby and Walter meet eye contact with a tall Mexican.

"What can I help you two with?" Merído says while polishing antiques.

"We here you need men that can get information from the military about you." Toby blatantly says. Merído got interested by how the two came in here and said that willingly. "All we need to know is what we need to get and we can help."

"Do you know who I am, and what my group is able to do?" Merído says turning to the two. "Because it seems like you think you can come in here and allow yourself into my business without me asking."

Walter noticed how two men were coming closer to both Walter and Toby. "I understand that what we're telling you is very outrageous, but out there people are talking and the more they realize who you are the more they realize what you're doing."

"We kill to survive and that's what we do. The people who are talking will be in trouble for what they say. The more the word gets out the more they will fear us though." Merído went to grab a weapon.

**Guys we got the information needed he is threatening a civilization, which is all we needed. Stall and we'll be in about 5 minutes. **They heard Cabe tell them.

"Do you understand that you thinking you can erase us, will stop people from fearing us?" Merído says coming close to them. "I have people who can erase our trace as fast as they can figure out who you two really are and the people you care about."

Walter gulped. He thought of the idea of them going back and hurting the people he cared about. Merído directed both men to go to Toby as they start to hit him. Toby wouldn't say anything, but Walter couldn't stand the idea of his friend getting hit more. "We are here on official business to figure out your next move."

"That's better." Merído moved toward Walter. "You understand that you coming into my safe house and threatening me will only get you and your friend hurt."

Before Walter could answer he was hit in the side by one of the men. He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked to his right and noticed Toby was looking right at him with as much regret as him. Before he could react he heard a click of a gun and felt a sharp pain in his side. Walter blacked out after hearing rushing footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I haven't posted in a few days because I'm finally on a break from school and I mean you've gotten soak in those precious times to relax. Anyways this chapter was really interesting to me. I like the way it went, but not sure where to go from here… But till next time let me know what you guys think!_

**Is he okay**?

**What happened?**

**What do you mean he is unresponsive, will he wake up soon?**

**It was neither of your faults they had weapons.**

**Paige.. We were going to call, but you wanted time away.**

**It's 3 a.m. maybe you should go home kiddo.**

**Walter, it's been a week. Come on Walt it's not like you to be so quiet. **

**Megan thanks for watching him while we were gone.**

**I don't find it fair I got three broken ribs, and you got shot, you lost more blood than expected and I'm here perfectly fine..**

**Toby, you need to stop beating yourself up.**

"**I know it's completely illogical that** **I'm talking to you while you're unresponsive.. If you can hear us, we just want to let you know Paige is back at work tomorrow.. We haven't told her about what happened yet.. Cabe is gonna call her in a bit."**

**I'm sorry for leaving Walter..**

"He got shot in the abdomen and lost a traumatic amount of blood. He came and went after the surgery, but now he is unresponsive." Was all the doctors told the team. "You all can visit him one by one, but it's likely he won't respond."

"Thanks doc." Cabe said while he was leaving. "Who wants to go first, I need to call Megan.."

"I think we all will." Toby said while going toward the doors.

"Toby do you think it's a good idea-" Sylvester was about to finish when he noticed the look that Toby gave him.

When they got into the room, like the doctor said an unresponsive genius would be there. Happy and Sly went next to his bed, while Toby stayed there waiting till they said they're good nights and good byes. They all wanted to stay, but one guest was permitted and they knew it'd be Megan. When both of them said thier goodbyes they waited in the hallway for Toby.

"Toby, just remember it was neither of your faults they had weapons and you didn't." Happy said patting his shoulder.

Toby walked over to Walter and sat by him, "I don't find it fair I got three broken ribs, and you got shot. You lost more blood than expected and I'm here perfectly fine.. I'm sorry buddy." He patted his shoulder like Happy did with him and left. When he got into the waiting room Megan was already there.

"Is he okay?" Megan asked, Cabe and Happy explained what was wrong and that he wasn't responding to contact. "What happened?"

"We got attacked on a job, and instead of me being there for him, I was on the ground.." Megan gave him a look that was reassuring him that she didn't believe it was his fault that Walter was there.

"Can I stay with him?" Megan asked the group.

"That's why we called." Cabe said helping her go into his room moving the curtain in front of the door. "You guys should go home."

"Has anyone told Paige?" Megan asked before going all the way in the room.

"She's on a vacation from the group.." Sylvester told her. Everyone looked away from Megan. It wasn't there place to tell her what had happened between Walter and her, and it was only those two that should explain. She understood and nodded going the rest of the way in.

The next couple of days Sylvester came to visit with Cabe after they went on a mission. Megan was keeping them posted on if anything had changed or what the doctors told her. 

"Megan thanks for watching him while we were gone." Sly said to her with a smile. She was glad to see familiar faces but hated seeing her brother in the hospital. She remembered when she was sick, and imagined that the feeling she felt must've been the one he had when she was sick as a child.

"He's my baby brother, I'd do anything for him." She said with a smile. She went to get a coffee with Cabe while Sylvester stuck around.

"I know it's completely illogical that I'm talking to you while you're unresponsive.. If you can hear us, we just want to let you know Paige is back at work tomorrow.. We haven't told her about what happened yet.. Cabe is gonna call her in a bit." Walter just laid there, "Night Buddy."

/Scorpion

Cabe had called Paige and told her that he was in the hospital. Instead of asking what happened she asked which hospital and told him that she'd be there in a few. When she got there she was both worried and angry. Both Sylvester and Megan left the room so Cabe could explain.

"What happened?!" She asked looking at him, "Walter are you okay?"

She went to his bedside and Cabe placed a hand on her arm, "He's unresponsive kid."

"What do you mean he is unresponsive, will he wake up soon?" She didn't look at him, only at the motionless man in the hospital bed. Cabe explained everything that happened, and then told her that she could stay as long as she wanted.

When Cabe left Paige sat next to his bedside and grabbed his hand. It was weird he didn't tense up like he normally did. She smiled a little, but then remembered that the man that she cared about was in a coma. 

"I'm sorry for leaving Walter." She said silently brushing her fingers against his hand. She didn't know how long she was sitting in the area, but when she heard someone come in she let go of his hand. When she saw Megan she got up from her seat and helped Megan to sit.

"Thanks" Megan smiled. Paige responded with a smile back and sat back next to Walter. "Seeing him like this. It reminds me of when I was sick."

Paige looked at her but Megan was only staring at her brother, "He would always get shut out. My parents never told him how I was, the only time I got to see him is when the doctor came in and forgot to close the door. The look on his face, it was the most emotion I'd ever see him have." Paige smiled at the thought of Walter showing a bit of E.Q. "Till now anyways."

"What do you mean?" Paige said looking at her.

"He cares about everyone in a significant way. Cabe was always there for Walter and he's like a father to him. With Happy it's kind of like a parental but loving friendship, he looks out for her and she looks out for him. With Sylvester, he needs a friend like that, to tell him right from wrong. A best friend. Toby," Megan laughed, "It's love-hate, but it's because he cares about him so much he hates seeing Toby fail." Paige knew how he cared about the team. "then there is Ralph and you," Megan was still looking at Walter, in a proud sense, "You're his family, he'll hate to admit it, but in a "scientific way" he loves you. Well as much as a genius can love. Having a family it makes him have E.Q."

Paige looked back at Walter remembering the reason she left, "He tried replacing me because our feelings were getting in the way of the work place."

Megan laughed at Paige's response, "You're just like him in a way, and you're too blind to see why he did that. He closes himself off from people, so when he felt that you two were going more than he could respond. He was afraid that he might wreck something, isn't that right Walt?" Walter didn't move or anything, Megan frowned remembering how he was. "Paige, he's caring. But he doesn't show it because it's "being human". You just have to force him to open up." Paige looked back at Walter not looking back at Megan. "Well it's getting late I should go."

After Megan had walked out, Cabe came in, "Paige it's 3 a.m. you should go." While Paige was getting her things she turned to Cabe.

"Is he really afraid to open up?"

Cabe didn't reply which meant that she knew the answer. She left but knew she'd visit him as soon as she got some rest and took Ralph to school.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days there were little tasks to go do, and if they did them things were hectic with everyone. Toby was being narcissistic and distant, Happy got angry, Sylvester was concerned with how Walter was and his E.Q. was over flowing. They visited as much as they could, and would stay as long as they could so Megan could go back to the housing.

Toby decided to visit without anyone knowing, "Walter, it's been a week. Come on it's not like you to be so quiet. It's strange not having our arguments." He looked at his friend who was still lying there. "I'm sorry buddy."

"Toby?" He turned around and saw that Paige had come to visit Walter for the third time that day.

"Back again I see." Toby got up so she could have his seat. "Kind of strange don't you think?"

Paige put her purse down and sat in the seat, "Drew is in town and took Ralph for to his grandparents for the weekend, no one is at the Cyclone, so I didn't want to be alone." She looked at Walter and smiled.

"Mhmm." Toby said skeptically.

"You're pulling for something.. What is it?" Paige looked back at him bothered.

"You came here multiple times today. You could've visited with us at lunch, but you decide to come at night or alone." Toby reassured her, "It's okay to feel guilty."

"I'm not though," Paige snapped a little, "I know I shouldn't have left and my absence was pointless, but it wouldn't have stopped him from going in there and getting hurt."

"Oh really?" Toby took a few steps toward Walter on the opposite side of Paige to be face-to-face (to face). "When I told you about Walter and fording displacement, it was because Drew wasn't just back in Ralph's life, but also yours."

Paige just stared at him while he grabbed his hat and coat, "Good night Ms. Dineen enjoy your evening."

/Scorpion

It was about a week and two days when the doctor came in. Everyone was in the room for a lunch break. "Well he shows signs of improvement. Ms. O'Brian says that his hands are twitching when she holds his, and that was just three days ago."

"When will he wake up?" Sylvester asks while everyone stood up.

"Well in a few hours or a day." The doctor went over his notes a few more times, "And what I can see is he is fully recovered, he just needs to wake up, we'll run a few tests and he can go home."

"Thanks doc." Cabe said while the doctor nodded and left the room, "So we all don't want to worry him when he wakes so who will be the first one to see him?"

"I want to." Toby said looking out the window, "I want to explain to him what happened and apologize."

After a long silence everyone left one by one and Toby said he would call when Walter woke up.

While Cabe was taking Paige back to the Cyclone he noticed she felt uneasy, "You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked at Cabe, "Uhh yeah I'm fine."

Cabe never looked away from the road, "You know Walter would say that holding back what you have to say is both a waste of time and inefficient."

Paige laughed because she knew it was true. She looked out her window before speaking again, "Toby told me that if I didn't leave, maybe Walter wouldn't have ended up in the hospital."

"There is no need to point fingers on why he's in there-"

"No Cabe, maybe he's right. Walter is so stuck on not sharing his emotions because it'll make him more human, but he tried hiring someone new because we were getting too close." Paige never looked away from the window, when they got back to the Cyclone they all sat and waited for the text.

/Scorpion

Walter woke up dizzy and confused. He felt a sharp pain to his side and on his arm. It would normally take normal people to register where they were, but Walter knew from the conversations playing in his head over and over. When he finally made out a male figure he realized it was Toby.

"How long have I been out?" Walter asked when Toby looked up to finally see his friend talk to him.

"A couple of days." He knew Walter would want the full time just from the look he gave him, "A week and three days."

"What'd the doctor say?"

"A couple of tests now that you're awake, and a lot of blood lose." After a while of Walter rubbing his eyes to adjust to the lighting he saw that Toby was still pushing himself.

"It wasn't your fault Toby." Walter said looking at him, "And to think it was is illogical. I made the advance to protect you, I said we should go in there. It was all on me. You shouldn't have been the one to apologize because I was the one to put us in that situation." Toby shook his head as he understood and they started talking about what had been going on.

"How is everyone?" Walter asked even though he knew how they must have felt seeing their friend in the hospital.

"She's fine Walter." Toby got up and sent the text to everyone. Walter looked at him confused and he said good night, "And Walter."

"Yeah?" 

"Closing yourself off to someone doesn't mean your not being human. That's showing as much E.Q. as you would by just expressing how you feel. She cares about you too, and if she didn't she would've stayed when you said you were gonna hire someone new. You've gotta open up more or you'll not only pushing her away but also Ralph."

Walter just watched as his friend walked away, finally being reassured he was okay too. It took about twenty minutes for Happy and Sly to get to the hospital. Happy told him about the disasters of some of the missions, and how Toby was being an ass, while Sly told him about Ralph and how he has been.

When they were almost finished talking they heard a knock on the door, "Hey can I come in?" Cabe asked.

"Of course" Walter replied looking to see if Paige was with him. Happy and Sylvester decided to go home since it was already late, and Walter was going home in a couple of hours. Cabe volunteered to take him home when they made plans on when and who would inform them when Walter woke up. "She decided she'd talk to you tomorrow."

Walter didn't show any signs of emotion, he just laid there and Cabe continued, "She feels like it's her fault Walter. You shouldn't have her feel that way."

"I never told her to or insisted that upon her."

"Don't get frustrated with me, you had her upset. All week she came by multiple times a day by herself. Megan would go home and get some rest and we'd come here to see Paige right next to your bed side."

Walter remembered while he was asleep that someone was touching his hands. Squeezing. He could hear Paige's voice telling him she was sorry. Megan telling her that she was important in his life. "I'll talk to her tomorrow then."

"Okay good, now I'm gonna go talk to the doctor and see how long this is going to take. You need some rest."

"I've been asleep for 10 days." Walter deadpanned still thinking about how Paige must have felt. Just as Cabe walked out and Walter closed his eyes he heard someone walking in.

"Megan." Walter knew that his sister went and visited him while he was unresponsive, but her visiting him now surprised him with the time.

"Glad to see you awake!" Megan sat down and put her braces next to her. "We need to talk Walt."

"About?" Walter asked looking directly at his sister.

"Paige and you," Megan leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Walter, you are closing people off, you always have and I understand it's cause you can't process certain emotions that she has or you do. But you care about her and Ralph."

Walter looked away from his sister and she squeezed his hand, "See you're doing it now. You're closing me out."

"Caring for someone and having feelings for them are separate things." He moved his hands away to get his clothes from the closet. "To say I have feelings for her is jun-"

"Junk science" Megan sighed trying to have her brother understand, "Walter she's going to want to talk to you."

Walter tensed up and turned to look at his sister, "I don't understand why she won't let it go."

"Because you were in a coma. Because you tried hiring someone else. Because you wanted her to stay when she was leaving. Because you showed the slightest bit of care and she knows that you really do care about her. Why are you so afraid to love someone." Megan looked at her brother. Walter and Megan never talked about things like this. They never talked about love or emotions so deeply, and that made Walter understand the value that it held to Paige if she went to talk to Megan about it.

"It's just chemicals that run through your body and make you feel pointless emotions of constant fear and jealousy of loosing that person." Walter said as he went to the bathroom to change.

Megan waited for him to get out and while he was changing she was thinking about how to comment back. When he finally got out she replied back to him, "But it also brings constant happiness and to see the beauty in people."

"I can see that perfectly fine without such a thing." Walter started to put his shoes on and before Megan could comment back Cabe walked in.

"Hey paper work is done," He turned to Megan, "Do you need a ride back to the assistance home?"

"No thank you though," Megan grabbed her braces and started to get up when she turned to Walter, "Just remember you'll have to admit how you feel sooner or later. Junk science or not they are still emotions."

Okay! A couple of things:

One thank you all so much for favoriting and following. I love the comments and constant feedback! It helps me so much as a writer.

Two: I'm SO SORRY! I feel like I owed something to you all and what better way of forgiveness than a long chapter and a talk about how Paige is doing! For those who were wondering why I never updated. It was spring break which meant vacation from my computer. But now I'm sick so I can update as much as possible. Also I've had this chapter done for a while, but I have so many files I kind of forget there are some there. I had a whole different chapter halfway through till I found this one and thought "One hundred times better!" So ENJOY!


End file.
